Venganza productiva
by Rupert Fan
Summary: Esto es un FRED/ANGELINA... como la venganza hacia Ron se convierte en algo mucho mejor, Review Plis


Un Fred-Angelina... casi no hay de ellos... o eh leido muy pocos....  
espero que sea de su gusto,... y si es un poco corto es por ke bueno..... es por que bueno es mi primer fic fuera de Ron y Hermione, tal vez se pregunten que diferencia hay? bueno si hay mucha diferencia.... jajaja los personas las cirustancias.. me atreveria a decir que conosco muy bien a Hermione a comparacion de el gemelo weasley y angelina por lo tanto mas que nada los comportamientos son una invencion, no tengo una base como con Ron y Hermione para algunos de sus comportamientos.... si ven algo que no es de su agrado aganmelo saber esta bien? y porfis dejenme review opinando acerca de mi primer Fred-Ange  
  
Viva las Ronnie's Lover  
  
Que Ronnie este con uds.  
  
  
Los QuiEre  
  
Rupert Fan  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
Lynden & Phillip 4ever the best twins  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT ****  
  
  
-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´   
  
Fred salia de los vestidores en los campos de quidditch despues de un duro entrenamiento. cursaba su ultimo año en hogwarts y el hubiera podido ser el capitan del equipo pero penso en wood y se dio cuenta de lo estresante que seria serlo, por lo que le dio el placer a su hermano gemelo George de capitanear al equipo. Hiba caminando concentrado en sus pensamientos pues aquel dia tendria que formular una buena venganza contra su hermanito menor Ron. El muy desgraciado lo habia hecho quedar frente a toda la sala comun en verguenza y lo pero frente a su Angie.  
  
Levanto la mirada y noto que las 3 cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor caminaban cerca de el, solo a unos cuantos pasos antes que el. Las 3 hiban alegremente platicando, entre ellas se encontraba angelina. El año anterior Fred habia invitado a angelina al baile que se realizo por el torneo de los tres magos, habia planeado decirle lo mucho que le gustaba aquella noche, pero simplmente fue imposible. se la paso tambien bailando y platicando de todo y nada a la vez que el tiempo se le fue volando.  
  
Ciertamente se volvio mas apegado a ella. Desde aquella noche Angelina no dejaba de ayudarlo en cualquiera que fuera su problema. si llegaba a lastimarse en un entrenamiento angelina estaba ahi ayudandole a levantarlo y acompñarlo hasta la enfermeria. donde se quedaba hasta que saliera sin dolor alguno. no se despegaba de el como quiendice y Fred no se quejaba en lo minimo. Pero al comienzo del 7mo año en hogwarts la chica se habia vuelta distante, no platicaba con el, no le hablaba. ni siquiera lo miraba. negaba la existencia de uno de los gemelos. y no era asi con todos, solo con el.  
  
George y Fred platicaban con ella tan abiertamente que era casi imposible ser verdad pasaban tardes juntos. y mas desde que George habia confensado que amaba a Alicia spinnet. ahora eran novios, y angelina siendo la mejor amiga de Alicia tenia que serlo tambien del pelirrojo.   
  
Fred entro al castillo aun detras de las chicas que al parecer tambien hiban a la sala comun. Lee el mejor amigo de los gemelos bajo por unas escaleras e hizo que ellas pararan de su caminata.  
  
-Bellas señoritas, que las trae por los tenebrosos pasillos de este grande castillo a estas horas de la noche?  
  
-Dejate de tonterias, Lee- dijo bruscamente Katie  
  
-Bien si no te consideras una bella señorta Bell, Angie no podra negar que lo es. y Alicia, sabes que lo eres, pero George me mataria si me escuchara decir eso.- para esto Lee se dio cuenta de la presencia de Fred.- Miren que trajo el viento, madames- dijo moviendo su cabeza en forma de señalar. Las 3 voltiaron al mismo tiempo para encontrase con Fred no muy atras de ellas. -Parece que Sir, Weasley las estaba escoltando, Que hay Fred?  
  
Fred penso que esa era la oportunidad para platicar con angelina, por lo que casi corrio para llegar a donde estaban ellas. trato deponer su mejro sonrisa pra saludarlas- Hola katie, Alicia, Angie- el ultimo nombre lo dijo casi derramando miel, pero solo recibio 2 saludos de Alicia y Katie. Angelina agacho la cabeza y murmuro algo que Fred no entendio, pero supuso que era algo asi como: vamonos! pues las 3 comenzaron a caminar al mismo tiempo directo a las escaleras que llevaban al pasillo donde estaba la señora gorda.  
  
-Ahora que hize Lee?  
  
-estas seguro que no le hiciste algo? insultarla, criticarla, molestarla, golperarla... nada? de ningun tipo?  
  
-lo unico que hize lee fue adorarala secretamente... jamas le hize algo, nunca lo juro- Lee lo vio con cara de. "si claro, lo ke tu digas" pero cambio de tema despues  
  
-y Geroge?  
  
-en la cena?  
  
-Vamos?  
  
Fred no tuvo mas que ir a cenar con su mejor amigo y hermano.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
En la cena prepararon todo para la gran venganza hacia Ron, Sabian que nada lo avergonzaria mas que preguntarle sobre sus sentimiento hacia Hermione frente a toda la sala comun, donde obviamente tambien estaria ella. Pero viendolo por el lado bueno tal vez hasta haria que su hermanito por fin consiguiera tener a la mujer por la que habia soñado desde el verano despues de primer año.  
  
Crease o no, cadavez que se levantaba al baño en la madrugada escuchaba a Ron pronuciar el nombre de Hermione y eso fue todos los veranos despues de que Ron entrro a Hogwarts.   
  
Lee, Fred y George hiban camino hacia la sala comun.   
  
-Geroge tu llamas la atencion de todos, Lee tu te aseguras de que Hermione se quede ahi todo el tiempo, mientras yo hare las preguntas a nuesstro entrevistado especial... con la pocion de la verdad que habia en sujugo de calabaza no podra negarse a decir la verdad, todo saldra solo de su boca.  
  
Lee y Geroge sonrieron maliciosamente y dieron la constraseña a la señora gorda ( gomitas chifladoras)  
  
Todo era perfecto, Hermione estaba en una esquina de la sala comun en medio de miles de libros, mientras Ron y Harry jugaban al ajedrez no muy lejos de donde estaba Hermione, el lugar estaba abarrotado, parecia como si todos estuvieran ahi pues sabian que algo asi hiba a pasar aquel dia. Fred inspecciono la sala comun con la mirada y de rerepente todo plan en su mente se borro y dejo que Lee y Geroge hicieran el trabajo solos.   
  
Angelina estaba sentada sola en un gran sillon rodeada de unos cuatos libros, escribia alguna tarea. su cabello estaba totalmente mojado, a Fred le encanto la forma en que lucia de aquella manera. comenzo a caminar hacia ella tratando de no ser visto. Pero la voz de George lo distrajo.  
  
  
-Podrian porfavor poner atencion todos?  
  
La sala comun quedo en isilencion y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacian para voltear a ver a George.  
  
-El dia de hoy, tenemos aqlgo muy interesante para ud. La entrevista a nuestra estrella unica, Fred te sedo el honor  
  
Todos vieron a Fred ahor, hasta Angelina por lo que sus rodillas se devilitaron por el placere de ver en sus ojos. Fred penso en dar un paso hacia atras e ir hasta Ron, pero en lugar de eso camino directo a Angelina. ¿que hacia? nadia lo sabia, y mucho menos el. no sabia de dodne le habia salido tanto valor para caminar asi directamente a el sin quitarle la mirada de ensima.  
  
Fred llego hasta Angelina y todos lo siguieron con la vista. nadie hablaba, todos ponian atencion curiosos.  
  
-Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto Fred a su Angie sintiendose la persona mas tonta al formar algo asi como un microfono con una de sus manos y despues poniendolo frente a los labios de Angelina.  
  
-Fred, que diablos crees que estas...  
  
-Vamos sigueme el juego- le dijo en voz baja -Cual es tu nombre?- repitio, angelina tenia una mirada confusa pero aun asi respondio.  
  
-Angelina Jhonson  
  
-Tiene novio?- pregunto con seguridad pero pensando que estaba haciendo el peor ridiculo de su vida. puso el "microfono" frente a Angie de nuevo y ella sin quitar su mirada confusa contesto.  
  
-No-  
  
-Te gustaria tener uno?   
  
-Fred, creo que esto es una...  
  
-Te gustaria tener uno?-volvio a preguntar Fred.  
  
-Claro, algun dia...- Contesto un poco insegura notando como todos veian hacia ellos, hasta George y Lee los miraban confundidos  
  
-No es hoy el dia perfecto?  
  
-Fred.. necesitas un descanso  
  
-Angie, te gustaria ser mi novia?- todos los hombres presentes dejaron que un sonido de sorpresa saliera de si mismos y de las mujeres diferentes frases como "que lindo", "que belleza de honbre". Fred ahora si se sintio la persona mas tonta del mundo al ver que Angelina lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y no decia nada.  
  
Angelina se quedo con los ojos como plato otro rato, hasta que fred comenzo a caminar lejos de ahi diciendo -la entrevista a llegado a su fin- comenzaba a subir las escaleras cuando escucho a Angelina hablar por lo qur tuvo que voltear a verla.  
  
-SI!- grito por lo que Fred comenzo a caminar hacia ella sonriendo- si quiero ser tu novia- Fred fue hasta ella y le ofrecio su mano. Angelina la tomo y se paro sin importarle que los libros y pergaminos que tenia sobre sus piernas calleran hasta el suelo. seguido a esto Fred la abrazo, provocando una estruendo de aplausos en la sala comun.  
  
-sabes?- murmuro Fred al oido de Angie - hacerle bromas a los demas es divertido, pero cuando se vuelven a ti son aun mas divertidas.  
  
Angelina solo sonrio y lo beso en la mejilla. George y Lee le sonrian abiertamente, señalando a Ron y Hermione. cual fue su impresion al notar que no tendria nada que hacer fcon respecto a la vida amorosa de su hermano, pues ahora se encontraba besandose con Hermione y ningun aplauso parecia molestarles.  
  
Hay veces que la vida da vueltas alocadas, que no sabes como terminara la realidad...  
  
  
by  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-  
  
Y bien como estuvo?   
  
no sean malos y dejen review ok? plissss  
  
los quiero0o0  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
Lynden & Phillip 4ever the best twins  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


End file.
